The recent advance in research and clinical trials of plurality of small interference RNA (siRNA) drugs raised the odds to transfer siRNA to true therapeutic treatment (1-4). RNAi is proved as a robust mode of action for gene silencing. The effect was proven experimentally in suppressing tumor growth, by targeting oncogenes or tumor growth factors. RNAi through synthetic siRNA or from expression vectors for short hairpin RNA (shRNA) is able to silence targets such as VEGF; an important actors for angiogenesis both for regenerative purposes and at pathological cases such as a tumor and diabetic retinopathy. The effect was also shown in humans. The delivery methods in development of siRNA drugs are varied, including systemic administration of naked or modified siRNA, or DNA expressing shRNA (mainly for in-vivo tests); non-viral methods including nano-particles, systemic administration of liposomes encapsulating si/shRNA; applying viral vectors as delivery methods; or various physical or chemical supported delivery systems like laser beam gene transfer (LBGT) (5). Still, all such delivery methods share the same main disadvantage (6). All administration methods, whether systemic or through direct injection, suffer from poor targeting, immune stimulation, enzymatic degradation, toxic reactions, inability to penetrate tissue and/or cellular barriers to delivery, inefficiency of gene silencing due to non constant rate of release, may be very expensive, or suffer from inefficiency/major side effects upon local administration such as in the case of electroporation or ultrasound mediated vascular transduction.